A little deeper
by Is-It-enough
Summary: "My face doesn't bother you?" Gabe questioned the purple haired woman perched upon him. "You can't make me feel anything, Gabriel." Amelie answered. "I am incapable of being bothered by your degenerated form." "Then why are you here?" (Just a one shot about an intimate moment between Reaper and Widowmaker. WidowReaper


"My face doesn't bother you?" Gabe questioned the purple haired woman perched upon him.

Looking down at him blankly she tipped her head slightly to one side, as if to consider his question. It was true that his face, well his whole body was… disfigured, he was covered in scarring. On some nights like this one, when he was weak from not feasting on dark souls, he looked inhuman, his cheek split showing teeth, glowing black eyes, degraded flesh, she could stick her fingers into his torn skin in certain spots. Reyes looked golish like this, but never once had Amelie even thought about it as anything but normal. The empty moments caused Gabe to swallow hard, he wasn't normally this open with people, he had never taken off his mask while with a lover before her. He never planned to, he didn't want to hear the shrill screams, or have his night ended short, but she had taken it off and tossed it aside one night, she didn't even skip a beat. It was so sudden that he didn't even have time to object, she just resumed as if nothing had changed and it astounded him.

"You can't make me feel anything, Gabriel." Amelie answered. "I am incapable of being bothered by your degenerated form."

Of course, Gabe already knew that, but he figured she had some sense of emotions since she had been coming into his room in the middle of the night.

"Then why are you here?" It was something he had been wondering for awhile but till now he hadn't cared enough to ask.

"When i'm with you physically…." Amelie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I can almost taste what it is to be human again…" Her eyes fluttered open again, she watched him for a short moment before beginning again. "It's an addiction of mine, cheri(Darling). Like the rush of a kill…. Only more… intime(intimate)."

Gabe smirked at her answer, it boosted his ego knowing he could bring her to life with just his touch, as if he could - even briefly, cross over and pull her back from the depths of death, like breathing life into her.

"Je me sens comme un dieu maintenant que je vous ai dit ma petite vérité?(Feeling like a God now that I told you my little truth?)" She leaned down to whisper in his ear softly, her hair falling off her shoulder as she finished speaking.

The words vibrated in his ear, he made a soft sound running his hands up her legs to grip her ass tightly, everything felt… better, exciting, and it wasn't something he wanted to stop.

"Kiss me."

Amelie shifted to look him dead in the eye, she studied him, assessing if what he asked was something she'd be willing to comply with, each passing moment adding to Gabe's longing. It had been years since he felt another pair of lips on his, it was three months before he died, honestly he wasn't sure how it would feel anymore, but he knew he wanted to remember it too. Maybe they could both anchor each other, they could both peer into the past through the other, cull together to subside that lonely need to feel more than what they were capable of.

Amelie moved down to his lips, she lingered just above them watching him carefully, searching the almost desperate look in them, he seemed so fragile laying under her now, a captured fly in her web.

"Si ça te fait plaisir.(If it pleases you.)" Whispered just before a soft kiss.

It took the length of a heartbeat, Amelie started to pull away, but Gabe caught her face in his hands pulling her back in, it deepened, her tongue slipped into his mouth. The feeling was surprising, she had this way about her and Reyes loved it, the way she just took control of everything. Each touch, each movement had to be all hers, she was the only lover he ever let take control and she was worth every minute of it. Removing his hands from her face Amelie pushed him down deeper into the bed, moving his hands up above his head as she danced her tongue around in his mouth.

It was intoxicating just being with her. Amelie shifted up on her knees, she let his hands go running them instead down his exposed body, feeling the curves and dips of hard muscle under damaged skin, she moaned in his mouth causing him to move into her, demanding more. Amelie pushed him back down, one hand on his hip the other grabbed his jaw, she turned his head to one side leaning down to press her mouth to his ear.

"Ne bouge pas, ma chérie. (Don't move, my darling.)" She whispered seductively.

"Sabes que no hablo francés mi amor. (You know I don't speak French, my love)" Reyes mirrored back to her in a deep rugged tone. "But, then again you don't speak spanish do you?"

Amelie ignored him, kissing his neck gently, lapping up the thin layer of sweat that covered him, Reyes moaned now moving his head so she had plenty of space to work with. This was the longest they had ever spent on foreplay, they had a pattern of fucking and leaving, never any kissing, never teasing, just coming and going.

The hand resting on Gabriel's hip started to move closer to his-

"HEY, YOU TWO DO KNOW WE HAVE A MISSION RIGHT?!" Sombra's voice hissed through the closed door.

Amelie and Gabriel both sighed reeling for the ecstasy of each other's touch, their eyes met, glowing in the darkness of the room, it was a silent question of if they should ignore the girl.

"Seré rápido(I'll be quick)"

"Je serai rapide.(I'll be quick)"


End file.
